1. Technical Field
The invention generally relates to mounting arrangements for electronic monitoring devices and, more particularly, to an electronic monitoring device and patch assembly wherein the electronic monitoring device is removably attached to the patch so that the electronic monitoring device may be repeatedly removed from and reattached to the patch. Specifically, the present invention relates to a patch that removably and re-attachably holds an electronic monitoring device having a rounded body.
2. Background Information
Monitoring the engineering conditions of tires is becoming more and more desirable in the art. The monitored engineering conditions include internal pressure and internal temperature and other conditions that are useful for improving tire efficiency in the field. Monitoring tire conditions on large off-the-road equipment has become especially desirable given the costs of the tires.
Prior art methods of monitoring large truck tires have included passive integrated circuits embedded in the body of the tire, or self-powered circuits which are positioned external to the tire. The passive integrated circuits rely on inductive magnetic coupling or capacitative coupling to energize the circuit, thus providing power to the circuit from a source remote from the tire. Self-powered circuits positioned external to the tire are exposed to damage from the environment such as weather, road hazards and even vandalism.
Recent engineering advances have permitted the installation of monitoring devices having active integrated circuits within tires. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,787 to Koch et al. entitled Method of Monitoring Conditions of Vehicle Tires, incorporated herein by reference, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. These devices include an active circuit powered by a dedicated long life, miniature battery and at least one sensor for detecting, optionally storing and transmitting real time engineering conditions within the tire. Such devices are capable of being programmed to remain in an active, but dormant condition, but will switch automatically to an “awakened” condition in response to an external signal or a condition which exceeds preset limits.
These devices have been mounted to the tires in some prior art situations. Other systems have placed the monitoring device loosely inside the tire so that the monitoring device could roll freely within the tire while performing its monitoring functions. An example of this type of device is explained in U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,192. Although these “loose” devices have been accepted for use in some tires and in some situations, other tires and other situations are believed to perform better when the monitoring device is fixed to the tire. In these situations, a mount is desired that can be used to mount a “loose” monitoring device—such as the monitoring device having the rounded body of U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,192—into a tire.